1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mirrors and, more particularly, to a foldable mirror for providing users with an easy and convenient means of displaying the back and sides of customers' heads and backs while still being able to free user's hands for working.
2. Prior Art
For many Americans a trip to the barber or hair salon, tattoo parlor, oral surgeon, plastic surgeon, makeup artist or photographer is part of their monthly routine. The experience is pleasant enough with the stylist or barber making small talk and conversing with the client while cutting or styling their hair or applying makeup for example. When finished, the stylist will use a hand mirror to reflect the back of the client's head so the client can inspect and approve the new look or workmanship. Often times this process can be difficult as the client must instruct the stylist or even plastic surgeon to move the mirror at certain angles so as to get a glimpse of their entire head.
This process can also be tedious for the person who must decipher the client's instructions which may be reversed because of the angle at which the client is looking. For example, tattoo parlors still use a hand mirror to bounce off a stationary mirror, making it awkward to view sides, back and necks. The hospital is so hard to get up and down, but people always want to see them self. Imagine the wheelchair bound and people who are unable to move up and down to the bathroom mirror. The oral and plastic surgeons still use the hand mirror although vanity is all the rage, and people invest thousands of dollars to have cosmetic surgery. The hand mirror is therefore archaic and requires the user to hold thus making it difficult to make the necessary maneuvers to rectify a certain corrective action desired by the client.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a foldable mirror that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for displaying the back and sides of customers' heads and backs to customers while still being able to free user's hands for working.